


an honor that will get you killed

by angel_energy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, draco imagine, draco malfoy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_energy/pseuds/angel_energy
Summary: in which Draco and Blaise have an uncomfortable conversation while you sleep on his lap
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	an honor that will get you killed

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa~ i based this (kinda?) on a prompt i found on a prompt generator website lol hope u guys like it <3 
> 
> Person A falls asleep in Person B’s lap and Person B has a conversation with someone else while stroking Person A’s hair as if they were a sleeping cat.

Draco felt a knot in his stomach as he glanced around the train station. Loud, full of color and life, parting children waving goodbye to proud parents from inside the Hogwarts Express, warm hello’s exchanged between friends who hadn’t seen each other all summer and a part of him, a part he wasn’t willing to accept was bigger than just a pinch, was yearning for time to stop. So he could cling to the little childhood he had left. 

Reality, however, was much darker. 

And it had been like that for some time now. Ever since Potter and his friends had managed to get his father arrested after their fight in the Department of Mysteries, the Malfoy name had downgraded from one of the best magical lineages to something close to war criminals. And with the Dark Lord using Malfoy Manor as headquarters, Draco’s summer had been plagued with constant anxiety that evolved to panic attacks almost daily because what if, next morning, his mother woke up hung by her toes in the living room as punishment for his father’s mishandling of things.

And so he took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd to find his own friends. He had become quite good at ignoring the disdainful looks people would throw in his direction quite well over the summer, but for whatever reason it turned harder to bear when the ugly looks were coming from people he had known for years. As if all of Hogwarts had suddenly turned into an army of Harry Potters and each and every pair of eyes was a dagger pointed at his heart. 

And then he saw y/n. Next to Pansy and Blaise and Theo, the four slytherins were looking around the station waiting to see a pale blonde head of hair, and Draco almost smiled as y/n’s eyes landed on his. She did smile, all teeth and gums, and Draco sped up the pace to be able to feel her in his arms. 

“Draco!” y/n squealed and threw herself at the slender boy. He breathed her in and pulled her body closer to his. This, he noticed, was the first time in weeks he felt someone touch him and the warmth he felt coming from her body moved something inside him. He had missed being touched. 

“Y/n” he muttered into her hair and let himself savour the few seconds of intimacy before hearing chuckles coming from his friends. She curled her fingers with his and dragged him close to the other three slytherins who were smirking at their public affection. “Blaise, Theo, Pansy.” He nodded at them, hoping the blood that had rushed at his pale cheeks wasn’t noticeable to his friends. “Had a good summer?” 

The summer small talk was enough to accompany the five of them into their train compartments. Pansy spoke of a summer spent in her parent’s summer house in Italy and Blaise cursed at his mother’s new husband: “A complete twat.” He said and frowned at the memory of the new man. “Said he hopes we’ll be a happy family,” he mocked. 

“Maybe you will?” suggested Theo making Blaise chuckle loudly. 

“Mother’s only hoping he’ll get me an internship inside the Ministry before throwing him away.” 

Both boys continued bickering next to Pansy who stared at Theo adoringly. Meanwhile Draco was trying not to make it too obvious that he was enjoying Y/n’s fingers tracing patterns on his palms. 

“How was your summer, love?” he asked softly in her ear. She turned to look at him and Draco felt the coldness inside his heart start to melt as she tangled her legs with his and started to speak.

He took her in, her eyes and the color of her skin, the shape of her mouth and how it curved upwards when she met his gaze hoping this would be ingrained inside his memory forever. Y/n spoke of a summer far warmer than the one he had lived, full of sun and laughter and funny anecdotes that had made Draco laugh for the first time in weeks. And as the train drove into the late afternoon and the skies turned lavender, y/n curled her body next to Draco’s and started to drift away. 

Her head fell into his lap in a matter of minutes and Draco smiled fondly as he started to stroke her hair softly, eyeing his friends to keep their bickering quiet with the promise that if she were to be disturbed he’d wingardium leviosa their asses into the river below. And as her breathing slowed down, so did the world to Draco. He looked outside the window and saw the landscaped so familiar he had memorized after years of tracing the same route, tall hills of green and dark pine forests, little cottages sprinkled here and there and for a split moment Draco finally felt at home.

And then he heard Blaise clear his throat. 

He had been too lost inside his head to notice Theo and Pansy were gone, Blaise now sitting right in front of him. Draco liked Blaise, not because he was a particularly warm friend, but because he was always honest with him, and after years of Crabbe and Goyle kissing his ass, the harsh truth that always left Blaise’s mouth was refreshing.

“What?” he asked bluntly, keeping his tone low so as to not wake the sleeping girl in his lap.

“My step-father” Draco saw the disgust in Blaise face as he said so “mentioned something the other day. Something that, well, honestly scared the shit out of me.”

Draco didn’t answer, just stared at the boy questioning. “He said that the Dark Lord had been… uhm… rather generous with your family.” Draco’s stare hardened. “And that the only reason you all were forgiven was because someone in your family took The Mark.” 

His stomach dropped but managed to keep his composure. He looked down at y/n and found her sound asleep, the nerves coiling at his guts not because Blaise mentioned _it_ but because he didn’t want y/n to have anything to do with that. 

“And?” 

“Draco, do you have it?” Blaise had read Draco’s fear as well and kept his voice low. Low enough for only the two boys to hear. Draco didn’t answer, didn’t move his head or made any gesture to indicate he had, but Blaise understood and all the color drained from his face. 

Draco continued caressing y/n softly and smiled at her face, unbothered, completely oblivious to the hellstorm that was about to hit. He looked up at Blaise and found him staring at her too. 

“It is an honour…” he started but got interrupted. 

“An honour that will get you killed,” spat Blaise. “Does she know?” Draco looked at him, alarmed at the idea. He would never drag her into this. “She needs to know.” 

“She doesn’t…” 

“Draco, she is not a little baby. And that” he looked down at his forearm “is a secret too big for you to carry on your own.” 

“I’ve been carrying it for weeks now, Blaise. Not only carrying this but living with _him_ breathing down my neck. With my mother’s late night sobs and my aunt’s wretched personality under my roof, all to save my family, not just from dishonour but from death. For weeks now I’ve eaten away my sanity but hoping that I would get to see her again, have time with her before all hell breaks loose, so don’t take that away from me.” 

Both boys got silent and Draco knew he understood his feelings. He felt her cuddle closer to him and felt the knot in his stomach, the one that had been living with him for months now, grow bigger. Blaise was right, and both boys knew that sooner or later a secret this big would come out. Draco just needed time, time and a lot of luck to manage what needed to be done. 

Luck to stay alive long enough to enjoy more time next to y/n before the warmth in her eyes turned to ice once she knew of the secret he bore tattooed on his arm. Once her stare turned to disgust and she, like all the others, looked at him with daggers pointed at his heart


End file.
